


Ad-Lib

by KivaEmber



Series: Bonds Universe [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonds-verse, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonds-verse. Roleplaying was not something Yamato was particularly skilled at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad-Lib

Hibiki had the rare chance of seeing a very, thoroughly embarrassed Yamato. The Chief’s face was a pale shade of pink, and his lips were pressed together in a very unhappy line, eyebrows drawn together just as tightly. It was cute – almost bordering on a pout, although Hibiki knew better than to say it aloud – and Yamato would move as if to speak, before settling down against the pillows again in renewed embarrassment.

“…if it’s too hard-” Hibiki began, unable to keep the laughter out of his tone.

“Shut up,” Yamato snapped, his face turning an even darker shade of red. Hibiki made a few choked noises in the back of his throat, and was rewarded with Yamato viciously pinching his thigh. It hurt, but at least Hibiki didn’t have a tomato for a face. “I can do it, just… give me a moment to get into the proper mindset.”

“I gave you like twenty minutes,” Hibiki pointed out, rubbing his thigh. “It was only a casual suggestion anyway. If you’re not comfortable with it, we can just do a quickie under the sheets, no problem.”

“I said I can do it,” Yamato said, a hint of stubbornness entering his tone now. “Learn some patience.”

Hibiki obediently waited. The flush on Yamato’s face faded as the minutes ticked by, and the Chief’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling with slow, deep, breaths. Once the man seemed calm again, did Yamato open them and give Hibiki a small nod.

“Alright. I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Hibiki lifted his hand slowly. “Not gonna stammer and mumble through your lines again?”

“I can always ad-lib a vow of chastity in here,” Yamato warned.

“Amateurs shouldn’t go off script,” Hibiki purred, poking Yamato on the nose. He got a very unimpressed look in response, but thankfully not a pinch. Nothing ruined the mood more than Yamato’s spindly fingers trying to take a chunk out of his thigh.

“Very well, The Heroic Hibiki rescuing his pretty damsel in distress: Yamato, Take Two!” Hibiki crowed, lifting himself up onto his knees, so he was hovering over Yamato’s prone form, forming a square with his fingers as if peering through a camera. “You should look saucier, Yamato.”

Yamato stared at him for a long moment, before tipping his head back to sigh up at the ceiling. “Actually, the quickie under the sheets sounds more appealing. I’m suddenly camera shy.”

“Aw- wha-! Now you’re being a tease!”

Yamato just rolled over, now lying on his side under Hibiki. “Or a nap. I’m tired now.”

Hibiki dropped his hands and grumbled under his breath, flopping his full weight on top of the Chief. Yamato grunted, but didn’t move, and Hibiki buried his face into his partner’s neck with a low, whining groan. He could feel Yamato twitching underneath him.

“Okaaaaay~ you can be the hero, and I’ll be the damsel in distress. I think I’ll do better at the whole humility thing, anyway…”

“Why bother playing out something that is an everyday occurrence?” Yamato remarked, “How many times have I rescued you from drowning beneath your onslaught of paperwork like the dashing hero I am?”

“Humility. Humility, Yamato,” Hibiki said flatly, lifting his head up. His unimpressed look didn’t last long however, unable to keep a straight face at Yamato’s sly smirk. “Maybe we should just pick a different thing to roleplay. You’re too full of pride to pretend to be a damsel in distress.”

“Hmm… like what?”

“I dunno…” Hibiki toyed with a lock of Yamato’s hair, rubbing it between the pads of his fingers contemplatively. He paused, and let go of the hair, meeting Yamato’s gaze with a small grin. “You sometimes wrestle with Cerberus, right? Fighting demons hand-to-hand training, and all that, right?”

“Yes…” Yamato’s eyebrows drew together briefly in confusion – before he got it. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Hibiki purred, giving a slight rock against Yamato’s hip pointedly.

Yamato stared at him for a long moment, and suddenly Hibiki was flat on his back on the mattress, Yamato on top of him, wrists pinned down and the man’s full weight pressing down on him. Hibiki just grinned in response.

“Okay,” Hibiki said breathlessly, “You be Cerber-” was all he managed to get out before Yamato was kissing him hungrily and deeply. After that, well, there wasn’t any need for a script – animals didn’t really need lines. 


End file.
